This invention relates to a system and methods of servicing transactions involving electronic transaction devices, such as universal electronic transaction cards (“UET cards”), and conventional plastic credit cards. The invention also relates to methods of administering a plurality of client accounts for an electronic transaction device or conventional cards.
UET Cards are one type of electronic transaction device known to store, transmit, and receive personal, account, and transactional information. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,038, which is incorporated herein by reference. Generally, a UET Card may be a pocket sized device, having a microprocessor, random access memory, a display, and input means, and may be capable of storing personal information such as the card owner's name, address, date of birth, signature, and likeness, as well as the client's social security number. The UET card may also be capable of storing the client's employee number (if applicable), insurance policy number or numbers for various type of insurance, club membership account numbers, credit card company account numbers for a variety of credit card companies, automatic banking numbers for one or more bank accounts, and any other financial or personal transactional information. The UET card may also be capable of processing transactional information and communicating with central processing units or computers operated by the providers of services, such as credit card institutions, banks, health care providers, retailers, wholesalers or other providers of goods or services. The UET card may also be capable of communicating with personal computers, including those used by retailers (point of sale computers), and personal computers used in other business applications or at home. For example, a person may use a single electronic transaction device to conduct financial transactions relating to several credit, debit, or deposit accounts, such as accounts normally associated with VISA, MASTERCARD, AMERICAN EXPRESS, DISCOVER, or ATM (Automatic Teller Machine) banking transactions.
The term “electronic transaction device,” as used herein is not limited to a UET Card. In addition to UET Cards, other devices are known which may be used to conduct electronic transactions. Also, known general purpose hand held computers maybe programmed to conduct electronic transactions. These hand held computers typically use operating systems such as, but not limited to, Palm OS or Microsoft Windows CE. It is contemplated that these hand held computers may be adapted to be electronic transaction devices with appropriate programming.
An electronic transaction device allows a client to customize and add functionality to the device as per the client's own specific requirements. The electronic transaction device maybe an “Information Organizer,” which in the present environment goes beyond conventional personal information managers. The electronic transaction device allows the client to store, organize and efficiently use personal information, account information, and transactional information.
While these electronic transaction devices have many advantages, including the advantage of combining numerous accounts into a single device, electronic transaction devices do not necessarily reduce the number of service institutions with which the person transacts to maintain the accounts. Rather, known electronic transaction devices may require a client to communicate with each service institution on an independent basis. Also, there may be an instance where a client wishes to continue using a conventional plastic card, yet have additional access and control over account information.
Vendors and clients are also believed to value and collect information about each other. Information that vendors are believed to value includes information about their customers, such as their preferences, requirements and needs. Approaches like database marketing, relationship marketing, permission marketing, and loyalty programs have evolved over time with the overall objective to allow vendors to gather as much information about their potential market as possible, in turn to sell more of their goods and services. For example, vendors may use personal information during direct marketing campaigns (for example, direct mail, telemarketing, or e-mail), or to judge the efficiency of ongoing marketing campaigns with regard to a particular market (for example, advertisements directed to all VISA cardholders).
Despite the value of the information to the vendor, the client typically receives nothing in return for the information that the client surrendered during a transaction or inquiry. Thus, many clients may decline to provide requested information, which may in turn degrade the overall marketing effectiveness of the vendor and the satisfaction of the end customer.
Clients may wish to have additional controls over the release of personal information and account information to various vendors. A client's control over the release of personal information and account information may be required to counteract the extensive efforts and practices of vendors and merchants to obtain information about their markets. Efforts to collect information may include, for example, computer servers that publish Web pages on the Internet which may record the identities of persons viewing information regarding a service or product, and place “cookies,” files identifying when a person visited a Web page, on computers of persons viewing a Web page. Also, telephone calls to service centers may record the telephone number, by way of “Caller ID,” as well as the address from which the person called. Accordingly, simply inquiring about a service or product may result in a person unknowingly or unintentionally disclosing personal information without any benefit to that person.
Information gathering may also occur during transactions. When using a conventional plastic credit card to purchase goods or services, at a minimum the client must disclose his or her name, service institution, and account number. Often times, additional information, such as an address, telephone number, credit card expiration date, etc. is requested from the client before a transaction is completed.
Clients, like the vendors, may also value information. Information that clients are believed to value includes information about products and services that service institutions and/or vendors have to offer. For example, clients may be interested in airline flight schedules and available fares to a given airline. A client's access to such information is now greatly increase with the advent of telephone call centers and Internet Web pages. However, traditional guards or protectors of privacy have been let down and redefined, creating a certain sense of insecurity. Furthermore, clients have at least partially lost control over their own information. For example, simply calling a vendor to inquire on prices and availability of a product may result in an unintentional disclosure (through caller identification information) of the caller's name, address, and telephone number. Also, many Web pages deny access to information regarding a vendor's products or services if a client attempts to control the release of information by prohibiting “cookies” on the client's personal computer. Therefore, an impasse may result when a vendor requires more information than a client is willing to release. Such an impasse benefits neither the client nor the vendor.
Many clients want tighter control over their personal information, allowing them to obtain the highest benefit for a disclosure of information when it comes to dealing with the vendors, allowing only so much information to be disclosed for the product or service they desire. Accordingly, there is a need for a service that allows a more efficient use of information, especially as a bargaining tool for better and/or less costly services and products.
Furthermore, currently the vendors have superior information in many respects to the information accessible by the client. The vendors may have sources of information about their market coming from direct or indirect surveys, buying pattern analysis, transaction records and analysis, credit ratings and bureaus, patterns of Web pages visited and purchases made through Web pages, to name a few. Clients would benefit from access to similar information to “level the playing field.”